


这里有伤员请注意

by yxc199



Series: 四个人的乐园 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 艾默里克+埃斯蒂尼安+奥尔什方/公式光，大海续篇。此篇主艾默里克+-+





	这里有伤员请注意

当最后一只冰狼也被击倒，光之战士将手中的重斧砸落在地面，腾出伸手擦了擦自己脸上沾到的血。

但是脸颊上，却感到了尖锐的刺痛，英雄慌忙放下手才发现，袖子上原本柔软的皮毛因为沾了雪水而凝结，在这样寒冷的天气划过皮肤就如同刀割一般。

人类对着手套呼出一口热气，不过白雾立刻就被同样苍白的风雪吞噬了。不久前他还在炙热的海滩，如今却置身于冰天雪地之中——英雄扛起斧头，因为这个落差而叹了口气。但是，即便是光之战士，在雪天狩猎，也过于冒险了，这位英雄显然已经忘记了巨龙首落魔崖的惨痛教训，在这样一片白茫茫的雪地中肆意行走，一脚踏空，便毫无预兆的跌落下来。

索性，这一次他并没有如同当初那样滑落到底部，一个熟悉的身影一跃而过，将人类提上了地面。站在那里的是一个龙骑士，但是却并非苍天之龙骑士，因为出入隼巢，英雄与他见过几次，也险些被拦下路来强行战斗。

“如果想要死的话，我希望你先和我战斗……不过看来在那之前，得先把你交给医生了。”这位年轻的龙骑士阿莱姆贝对于英雄的冒失，有着毫不掩饰的嫌弃。

“光之战士受伤了？”才刚刚抵达神殿骑士总部，艾默里克就听到了这个消息，“他现在在哪里？我……”“他在里面。”昂德卢却截断了他的话，让这个正准备离开的骑士长收回了脚步。这位对自己的长官十分了解的副官指了指办公室的位置，解答艾默里克的疑惑，“如果您是准备出门找他的话，英雄阁下现在就在您的办公室里。”

他当然要去找那个冒失而鲁莽的英雄，现在是计划的关键时期，倘若他手中的王牌，光之战士出现了意外……艾默里克一时间想不到其他挽救的方法，光之战士不能被任何人取代——然而，这些有关于战斗，有关于利益的念头，在他打开大门，看到那位英雄的时候，一瞬间就烟消云散了。

那个年轻的冒险者正坐在他的办公桌上，显然，英雄没料到艾默里克会突然出现，因此才做出了这样大胆的举动。他厚重的外袍被丢在一旁，就连内裳也已经脱下，露出缠着层层叠叠的绷带的身体。然而，让艾默里克感到不解的是，英雄并不如他想象的那样，像一个安分的伤者那样乖巧。

这位冒险者正在和腰腹上的绷带作斗争，咬着一头的纱布，试图将身上这些碍事的东西全部解开。因为艾默里克，他停下了手中的动作，望着闯入了精灵眨了眨眼睛，只是微微一愣就再次开始了他的“战斗”，还不忘让艾默里克加入战局。

“你来的刚好——艾默里克，快点帮我。”“……你到底在做什么。”艾默里克感到一阵疲惫，他揉了揉太阳穴，走向了光之战士，开始怀疑是否是自己大脑的认知出现了障碍。

他已经连续工作了一周，若不是昂德卢和露琪亚的强压，他昨晚恐怕依旧会在办公室里过夜——这也许也是为什么英雄会来这里？人类没有给他细思的时间，在艾默里克的诧异之下，用一种轻盈但是却又怪异的姿势跃下了桌子，他那只被缠得仿佛是一个棒槌的脚，就那么用力地砸落在地面。

当艾默里克下意识的试图去扶住他的时候，光之战士主动的抓住了他的手臂，来保持自己的平衡。

“你到底——”“我没事，不是是怎么大不了的伤。”光之战士的脸上挂着苦笑，他举起手想要抓一抓面颊，却发现自己被缠得严严实实的手掌不能做任何动作，人类叹了口气，耸拉的肩膀解释，“只是有一点点擦伤和扭伤，所以被交给了新人处理，没想到对方听说我是光之战士后，就太过于紧张……”

——于是给捆成了这个样子。知道这个真相的艾默里克险些笑出声，他让人类回到桌子上坐下，英雄一边笨拙的往桌子上爬，一边笑得十分无奈，“如果不是我及时跑出来，恐怕还得被强行要求住院。”“你应该一开始就说清楚。”“我说了，但是那个人根本听不见我的话。”

光之战士抱怨着，艾默里克很少看懂这个人类会抱怨什么，这些话，英雄通常会说给奥尔什方。和那个男人在一起的时候，光之战士表现似乎更加自在和轻松。一想到这个，艾默里克为英雄解开脚上绷带的手便顿了顿，察觉到这一点的英雄好奇的低头看着他，“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是有时候觉得……比起我和埃斯蒂尼安，你是不是更加喜欢奥尔什方。”“什，什么。”这种问题并非被第一次提起，提问的人和被提及的人，也不尽相同，但是却还是第一次在两人独处的时候提及。虽然艾默里克语气十分随意，但是在这样情况下，也仿佛带上了无形的压力——不，也许是因为，问这句话的人是艾默里克。

“为什么突然问这个……”“只是突然想到而已。”艾默里克笑道，他捏着英雄的脚背，看向眼前的人类，“和我相处的时候，你似乎总是十分的拘谨。”

“……其实，是有一点。”英雄这么答道，他的诚实，反而让艾默里克不知道该如何接口。然而精灵应该能够料到这个答案才是，这位光之战士，在这方面从未对他们有所隐瞒，而抛出这样的问题，实在是太过于——小气？艾默里克因为自己的想法而失笑，但是人类却因此产生了误会，连忙摆着手解释自己的想法，“我不是那个意识，只是——因为……”

“因为什么？”艾默里克抬眸望着人类英雄，因为身高的差别，光之战士很少能够用这样的角度去审视艾默里克，那双眼睛的蓝色，仿佛发光似的，能够穿透浓密的睫毛渗透出来。似乎有许多精灵又拥有蓝色的眼睛，但是每一个人的色泽都不尽相同，这位骑士长的眼睛就如同他耳坠上的宝石那般纯粹。

而艾默里克是优雅的，和埃斯蒂尼安，奥尔什方不同，那种优雅似乎是刻入了这个精灵的骨子里，让总是在泥里打滚弄得浑身脏兮兮的英雄想要亲近却又不那么敢接近。这些就是让他感到拘谨和畏惧的地方，这种话，无论如何也难以说出口，英雄为此而涨红了脸，试图躲开艾默里克的视线。

令他没想到的是，艾默里克的笑意却因此而更深了，这个精灵没有继续追问，他看起来就像是猜到了这个答案一般，低下头去继续一圈一圈的解开那些绷带。他的动作不缓不急，白色的纱布稀稀疏疏的划过他的指间，一圈圈盘绕忽得收紧，再下一刻又松散的散落下来，蹭过他的指尖垂坠在地上。

“为什么不问了？”为此感到好奇的，反而成了光之战士，艾默里克握着他的脚踝，用少量的绷带为那里做了适当的包扎后，才抬头看他，“因为你已经把答案都写在脸上了。”艾默里克说到，英雄可以在那片蓝色的汪洋之中看到自己的轮廓，但是更多的还是精灵眼中笑意。

“虽然我也希望你能够更加放松的和我相处，但是如果是因为太过于喜欢我的脸——那似乎就可以理解了。”这么说的时候，艾默里克煞有介事的拖着自己的下巴，眯着眼睛一副思索的样子。他这幅末样，让光之战士哑口无言，他从未想过，艾默里克是一个这样——自恋的家伙。

见光之战士目瞪口呆的样子，艾默里克又松开了手，他轻轻的揉弄着人类的脚踝，低下头去亲吻对方缠着绷带的脚背，“实际上，我希望你可以放下那些多余的念头来看待我，我的英雄，在你面前，我并不希望成为一个高高在上的权贵。”

他的动作让英雄原本淡去的绯红再次迅速的然后了面颊，甚至朝着耳朵蔓延。当人类试图收回脚的时候，艾默里克却顺着他的脚背，一路向上亲吻。这个精灵站起身来，抬高了英雄的右腿，迫使对方躺在了桌子上。

“怎么样？”艾默里克突然问道，他吐出舌头，缓缓地舔过人类泛着淤青的消退，毫不掩饰自己所透露出的欲望，“我可以继续吗？英雄阁下。”

“继，继续什么——等一下，艾默里克，我不是为了这个——”“我知道，但是我想独占你，我的英雄……”他可以压低了声音，缓缓的念出那两个人的名字，随即，他倾身覆在英雄的身上，用双唇蹭过人类的唇畔。

他的声音，仿佛沾满了欲望的毒针，刺入了英雄的身体，他火热的鼻息，也在逐渐点燃身下这个人类的体温。英雄只是犹豫了片刻，便主动的扬起了脖子，贴上了精灵的唇瓣。虽然艾默里克知道这并非对于他独占欲的认同，但是也已经足够了。

他总是在不断的冒出那些念头，艾默里克承认，自己大概是三个人之中，最容易嫉妒的那一个。他甚至想过，如果他要求奥尔什方退出，那个男人会怎么做，而面对身份，地位，家族，权衡一切后，那个男人又会怎么做。艾默里克有着无数的计划，并且胜券在握，但是他知道这些都只能停留在他的脑子里而已。并不是做不到，而是不能那么做。他并不想要打破现况，虽然会感到妒忌，却也确实沉迷于此，这大概是因为他只是一个贫乏的普通人而已。

就在这时，刚才还索吻的英雄，却像是突然想起什么似得，忽然停了下来，人类抓着他的领子，一脸苦恼的模样，“在这里真的没问题吗……”他立刻就明白了英雄的顾虑，精灵挑了挑眉，举手打开了通讯贝，因为他们的距离足够的近，光之战士可以听到一些从通讯贝那里透出来的声音，那似乎是露琪亚。艾默里克用简短而干脆的语气，下达了禁止任何人进入办公室的指令，他的副官丝毫没有犹豫便接收了这个命令。

“现在不会有人进来了。”艾默里克说完，便直起身子解开了胸前的衣饰，又缓缓打开那有些繁琐的衣扣，当它们重重的垂落到地上露出里面蓝色的衬衣的时候，他就像是如释重负一般吐了一口气。他换上了那个只属于光之战士的艾默里克的笑容，那是身位骑士长的时候，这个精灵所不会流露的笑意。

人类因为些许畏惧和紧张，试图往后退去，但是他根本无处可逃，当他的手臂碰到那些放在桌子上的文件，让这几座小山应声而倒的时候，艾默里克抓住了他那只手臂上的绷带。原本略显散乱的绷带因为他的拉扯而再次被收紧，精灵如同捕获了猎物一般，慢悠悠的将它缠绕在自己的手上，一点点的逼近自己的猎物。

“艾，艾默里克，你笑的有点吓人。”光之战士试图与之搏力，但是他毕竟是个伤员，当他手忙脚乱地试图扯掉余下绷带的时候，艾默里克已经彻底将他掌控，“我劝你还是放弃吧，我这里可不是想来就来想走就走的。”骑士长发表着如同恶人一般的言论，他扣住了英雄的五指，凑到自己嘴边，亲吻着人类的手指。

“我虽然不是一个猎手，但是也不会放过嘴边的猎物。”

-

当他被推上高潮的时候，艾默里克丝毫没有停下里的打算。

肠壁的收缩，让这个精灵发出了愉悦而陶醉的喘息，他亲吻着英雄布满了伤痕的背脊，将自己顶入到更深的地方。哪怕艾默里克告诉他，房间内的声音绝对不会传出去，但是英雄依旧努力的压制自己的声音。

“太深——艾默里克……慢一点……”他哀求着，用手手肘支撑着自己的身体。身高的差距，让他不得不踮起脚尖，才能迎合对方的抽送，而每一次精灵狠狠的撞入他体内的时候，他都感觉自己几乎要离开地面，“艾默里克……”这位海德林的使徒，在快感的面前，脆弱的不堪一击，他的每一个音节都带着因为高潮而产生的颤抖。

然而艾默里克没有听从他的请求，这个精灵在他高潮的时候，扣紧了他的腰部，将他的下身抬起，随着他射精的每一次痉挛，快速的抽送着撞击他最敏感的地方。强烈的快感能够让他攀上天堂，也可以让他堕入地狱。人类此时此刻，就在这样的漩涡中挣扎。

就仿佛大脑和身体已经无法联系在一起，只有那汹涌的快感浪潮，在不断的席卷着他的理智。他再也不能控制自己的声音，就连手臂也已经无法维持平衡，桌面的纹路，也仿佛变得恍惚了。他看到什么东西在发光，忽闪忽烁的，散发着暗淡的红光，他仿佛听到了艾默里克以外的声音，苍天之龙骑士的怒吼声远远的传来，让英雄产生了一瞬间的困惑。

不过那困惑立刻就被艾默里克的强烈的存在感抹去了，精灵的手落在他的脸边，挡去了那红光，而那跟火热的阴茎，碾过他敏感的肠道，深深的埋在他的体内。他看到艾默里克的耳坠垂落在眼前，这个精灵俯下身来，紧紧的搂住了他的身体，将积蓄的精液注入到他的体内。

“你夹得太紧了……” 艾默里克带着情欲的尾音，只是划过他的耳廓，就仿佛为他涂上了发情的毒药一般，“就像是要榨干我似得……”他用那种贵族的语调，讲着淫靡的话语，将毒汁涂满了英雄的里里外外。

这个黑发的精灵，开始缓缓挺动着腰腹，细细品尝着高潮的余韵。他抚摸着英雄的臀瓣，在对方因为这样慢节奏的抽送而开始放松的时候，又忽然加重了力道。艾默里克笑着啃咬人类的耳垂，他能够感觉到光之战士轻微的抗拒，但是当他的性器彻底顶入对方体内，人类就会试图抬高臀部，让他进入得更深。

“看来你已经准备好第二轮了。”艾默里克低声询问，英雄摇了摇脑袋，但是又立刻停了下来，他将脸埋在自己的臂间，做出了最诚实的回应，“再……更加粗鲁一点……艾默里克。”

“……那就让我听到你更多的声音，英雄大人。”精灵刻意这么称呼对方，他深知什么才能够让眼前的人类更加兴奋，他操弄着那个湿软的肠道，将呻吟从对方的喉咙中逼出，又亲吻着人类的肩背，嘲笑一般的说着那些略显得粗俗的词汇。

“告诉我，你有什么样的感觉，我的英雄，你想要我怎么干你？是更加的用力的抽动，还是就这样，搅弄你的身体……”他一边说着，一边一点点加重下身的力道，让人类每一次的回答，都会被变成一声愉悦的喘息。虽然察觉到艾默里克的行为有些反常，然而英雄实在没有思考的闲暇，敏感的肠道，在对方持续的抽送下，仿佛无时无刻，都在体验着高潮的感觉。

“够了……慢……啊啊……那里……不能继续了……艾默里克……啊……”让他话不成音，只能够发出甜腻的呻吟，就连唾液，都因为舌头无序的跳动，顺着嘴角淌落。

可是艾默里克却依旧在不断的冲撞着他，让肉体拍打发出巨大的声响，让这个空间充满了淫靡的气味，“对……再大声一点……”他就像是被施加了什么咒语一般，显得狂乱而固执。在这时候，那扇紧闭的大门，却忽然被人从外，用粗暴的方式踹开，巨大的声响让英雄猛地收紧了身体，他听到艾默里克的一声低喘。

 

“好紧……”显然对于艾默里克来说，那边的骚乱带来的冲击，远远不及身下人类的诱惑，他低声抱怨后才扭过头去，看向了那个站在门口的男人。

“艾默里克！”苍天之龙骑士看起来怒气冲冲的，艾默里克却异常的平静，“你终于来了，埃斯蒂尼安，我还以为你不打算过来了。”

“你这个混蛋——”龙骑士咬牙切齿的举起手中的一个小小的仪器，在艾默里克的注视下捏的粉碎，与此同时，他似乎听到自己头顶上似乎传来了奇怪的噪音。而艾默里克，将噪音的源头，取到了他的面前。

那是一个英雄再也熟悉不过的东西，就在先前，被他的主人摘下，搁在了桌上——艾默里克的通讯器。光之战士这才明白这到底是怎么回事，而在高潮之时听到的埃斯蒂尼安的声音，显然也并非是错觉。

始作俑者把玩着手里的通讯器，笑眯眯的看着门口的人，“毕竟某个家伙说过，绝对不能够独享，所以我就只能用这个方法了，这也是对你们两个上次丢下我的惩罚。”

“啊啊，是吗，我确实地——领受到了。”埃斯蒂尼安将手中的碎片洒落在地面上，而随后进来的奥尔什方，听到艾默里克的解释后，重重的叹了口气。

无论是埃斯蒂尼安还是艾默里克，都是一些任性妄为的家伙啊——年轻的骑士关上被踹的有些摇摇欲坠的大门，感到了一阵无力。

“无论怎么说，您的恶作剧也太过火了。”最终，奥尔什方还是忍不住抱怨，毕竟在收到通讯的时候，他正在和父亲汇报近况，那简直就是一场酷刑。唯一值得庆幸的是，伯爵以为他身体不似，所以并没有追问他太多的细节就放他离开了。

然而，明明是艾默里克的恶行，最终品尝“怒火”的，却只有光之战士一个。这显然是一场不公平的惩罚，但是没有人对此有异议，包括英雄自己。

他吮吸着凑到嘴边的阴茎，让精液低落在那些凌乱的绷带之上，在此时此刻，这些绷带看起来就像是可以装点的道具一般。艾默里克如同玩弄玩具一般，将它胡乱的缠绕在英雄的脸上，并且对于自己的杰作十分的满意。虽然龙骑士认为它们十分碍事，几度试图将其扯开。

“你就不能稍微懂得一点情趣么，埃斯蒂尼安。”“啰嗦——它妨碍到我了。”“你的技术已经差到会被这点东西妨碍吗？”黑发的精灵毫不留情的嘲讽，让埃斯蒂尼安的怒气值终于到达了顶峰，在他们打起来之前，奥尔什方先一步将人类英雄抱起拖到一边免收池鱼之殃。然而他的这个举动，也让正在争吵的停了下来，一齐扭头看向了这个年轻的骑士。

“你在做什么，奥尔什方。”“如果你们要打假的话，就到远一点的地方，这里有伤员。”他的语气十分严肃，而怀里的英雄听到最后那个词后眨了眨眼睛，连忙举起那只缠着厚重绷带的手挥舞，对着奥尔什方解释事情的原委，“我没事，这个——只是意外，其实只是小伤而已，不用在意它——”

-END-


End file.
